


房间 chapter two

by stakii



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakii/pseuds/stakii





	房间 chapter two

金容仙感觉到房间因为阳光而通亮，空调房的干燥冷空气却被文星伊的亲吻搞得急速飙升。  
“嗯哼，星~别闹~”  
金容仙扭着身子睁开眼...  
发现自己满脸的口水和一双黑咕噜的大眼睛…  
“呀！！！JjingJjing我说过不要跑上我的床啦！”  
懊恼的拿起手机，主管在群里问谁有空早上过去加个班，金容仙暗自庆幸自己醒得晚没看到这条信息。  
接着点开小姐妹的群聊，丁辉人在约今晚要不要一起去洗头。三天没洗的金容仙果断打了两个字，好啊！  
丁辉人在几个朋友里算是混得蛮好的，毕业就进了家小资创业新公司，干了大概一年后公司渐渐有了起色。因为嘴皮子溜平时和老板同事们的关系还不错被调任提拔成公司的HR总监。  
虽然只是员工不到百人的小公司，总监这个名号还是挺响亮的。为了配上后辈们一口一个“丁总”，丁辉人还真下了重本买了辆新豪车，当然她的工资也确实不低，毕竟跟着老板有肉吃。  
相比之下金容仙就佛系了不少，跳槽了两次后在现在这家广告公司定下来。工资固定，五险一金，没提成但不加班也有双休。车子是买得起，但考虑到难养活就放弃，权当是给社会环境保护做贡献了。  
这些年有了小丁总的关照，金容仙也省得谈恋爱的力气，反正对的那个人呢，早就不知道死哪去了。  
与其整天还念着旧爱，不如自己过得清心寡欲点，出去玩的对象也就只有丁辉人朴初珑排列组合。

“后天咱班有人说要聚聚，一起不？”，丁辉人躺在洗头床上，和旁边的金容仙说话。  
金容仙闭着眼哼了一句，“不去”  
“整天在家不发霉了嘛你，有没有点二十几岁女孩子该有的样子！”  
“没有，早起早睡身体好，我很忙的好吧，要和马总谈生意，还要和被子翻云覆雨”  
“去啦，就当陪我了”，丁辉人已经脸上盖着毛巾，说话像是戴上了鼻音撒娇。  
金容仙仰起脖子让洗头小哥按摩脖子，笑道，“丁总还用我陪，要陪你的人排队都排到哪去了”  
“但是我心里只有你一个”  
“不爱”，金容仙话语里不带感情，“滚吧”  
“你就是玩不起”，丁辉人反怼，“我也不想替你操心了”  
金容仙无所谓道，“玩不起怎么了，我就不爱玩”  
“唉，你这样是要孤独终身的啊”  
“孤独终身啊，我觉得挺好”  
情场老手丁辉人可没办法想象孤独终身的场景，那还不如早点盖棺材算了。她说回正题，“别好了，我怎么说真的，聚会可能要喝酒，你跟我去好送我回家”  
金容仙醒悟过来，“合着你把我当司机用啊”  
“你要和大家说是我女朋友也行”，丁辉人因为洗头小哥的按摩舒服得哼了哼，“勉强让你做回丁太太”  
金容仙先洗好，撑着身子坐起扶了扶头巾正色道，“你别老惦记着本仙女了”  
“是是是，杰尼龟只会惦记着她的小火龙呗”

周日晚，大学同学在一家潮菜馆聚餐，来的人不多，都是当年在班上活跃的。虽然丁辉人不是组织者，但还是成了全场C位。  
晚餐完一群人就直接往KTV走，进了先前订好的大包间。  
金容仙已经身心疲惫，一群人七嘴八舌的，听着就头痛，她跟在丁辉人后面，压低声音抱怨，“有点吵诶”  
“你坐吧，不喝酒的坐那边”，也不知道丁辉人到底有没有听到她说了什么，她还在和旁人说笑着，听到好像金容仙说了什么，想起她是不喝酒的，便往另一张桌子指了指。  
塑料！金容仙往外靠里的桌子走去坐下，和旁边的老同学尴尬的打了招呼，各自低头玩手机。  
坐在旁边的三个女生虽然不喝酒，但唱歌倒是很起劲，金容仙刷了会手机的功夫她们已经轮番上去唱了好几首。这会正在合唱一个组合的歌。  
旁边的座位才刚空出来就凑过来了一个男生。金容仙感觉到了抬起头，男生便笑了笑打招呼，“容仙，还记得我吗？我是体委朴志毅”  
“哦...我知道，哈哈，一下子还想不起呢”，金容仙点点头，表面风平浪静还带笑，心里早就警铃大作。  
金容仙宅归宅，毕竟是有点姿色的，这些年身边不乏有各种追求者，金容仙也有认真考虑过几个。  
可是长得好看的会玩游戏不会搞编程，会搞编程要么长得太高不温柔，温柔的就不爱运动，爱运动就长得不好看。  
当时丁辉人听完金容仙的几次约会吐槽后一语中的，“你就是把文星伊当成标准了吧...”，金容仙想了想，好像还真是这样。

 

「好吵啊」，金容仙挤到文星伊旁边，拉着她的手臂凑在耳边小声说道。  
文星伊转头看了她一眼，笑着伸出双手轻轻按住她的耳朵，「吵吗？这样呢？」  
金容仙在包厢其他人「我们懂的」的眼神里羞得撞了文星伊一下，娇嗔道，「我们什么时候回去呀」  
「嗯，这一轮玩完就走吧」  
刚好又轮到文星伊，她俯身去抽牌，金容仙看着她的侧脸。  
本来中午她们还是在冷战的，金容仙单方面的冷战，因为文星伊因为睡过头而放了她鸽子。可傍晚的时候文星伊又像无事人一样跑到金容仙宿舍说晚上带她去参加一个聚会。  
「我为什么要去和你去！」，金容仙气呼呼道。  
「因为大家都带女朋友去了啊」，文星伊一脸天真的说。  
金容仙一下就不出声了，自己在大脑里自动强调重读了女朋友三个字，又不好意思把自己的情绪表现出来，扭扭捏捏的才抓上文星伊的手指，也不出声就当默认了。

 

“容仙？”  
“啊？”，金容仙回过神，朴志毅正直直的看着自己。  
“哦，你刚刚说什么了？”  
朴志毅嘴角动了动，把自己一秒的不悦的掩过去，拿起桌上的啤酒和玻璃杯，说，“老同学相见，喝一杯吧”  
“我不会喝酒啦”，金容仙摆摆手。  
朴志毅说话间已经倒了两杯，拿着一杯向金容仙递过去，“不会喝才要喝嘛，多喝就会了”  
金容仙出于礼貌接下，但只是握在手里不动。朴志毅仰起头一口喝完，像是觉得自己这样很有魄力的，露出一口大白牙笑道，“快喝呀，容仙”

 

「她不会喝酒，我替她喝了」，文星伊握住金容仙捏着啤酒罐的手，对着在场敬酒的人说道，然后举起咕噜咕噜的喝完坐下。  
所有人都在起哄鼓掌，文星伊面不改色的微微点了点头，金容仙拉着她的手臂皱眉，“我不喜欢你喝酒” 文星伊低声捏了捏她的手笑道，「乖啦，该喝的要喝，你的我替你喝」

 

朴志毅惊讶的看着自己的猎物猛的灌下酒，赶紧狗腿的跑去又拿了两瓶过来。  
看着金容仙刚刚一副不语思考着什么的模样之后才喝的酒，朴志毅心下大喜，这是碰到为情所困的人啊！灌醉就好下手了。   
果然金容仙来之不拒，一杯一杯下肚，最后直接对瓶吹。  
看见了没文星伊！我才不需要你替我喝！  
见金容仙双目晃神，估计已经分不清方向了，朴志毅凑到她身边揽过她的肩按到自己身上，“容仙是不是困了？要不要找个地方休息一下？”  
“呃，你谁？”，金容仙觉得这个味道很不对劲，绝对不是文星伊。  
他们引起了附近人的眼光，朴志毅赶紧笑道，手也滑到金容仙的腰间，“哈哈哈容仙喝醉了真可爱，连我都不认识了吗？”   
其他人也知道出现这种情况接下去会发生什么了，只是笑笑不说话。朴志毅立刻捞起金容仙就往包间外走。  
他兴奋至极，恨不得现在就能飞到酒店去，脚步也越来越快，直到身后出现吼声。  
“站住！”  
朴志毅回头，发现是当年的学生会秘书部部长。  
丁辉人因为追赶而喘息着，走过去扶过面色潮红的金容仙怒道，“你干嘛？！”  
“容仙醉了，我带她去休息而已啊”，朴志毅一脸无辜道。  
“容仙是你叫的吗？我朋友用你扶着去休息？！”，丁辉人对自己的失误愧疚不已，她要是没发现，以后哪里还有脸面对金容仙和文星伊。  
“让开！”，丁辉人狠狠的撞开这个男人。  
她并没有给他一个面子，在包间里丁辉人已经把这个意图不轨的男人在酒里给下药的事捅出来了。

“文星伊你不是人…”，坐上出租车后，金容仙不断的骂骂咧咧着。  
从车上到床上，丁辉人已经数不清她叫了多少句文星伊。  
丁辉人想了想，拿过金容仙的手机翻出文星伊的联系电话打过去，然后把手机塞回金容仙手里就离开了她家。  
作为朋友，她能帮的也就只能到这里了。

“文星伊你死哪鬼混去了！”  
“最好是不要让我抓到你！”  
“文星伊……”  
“容仙，我在”，文星伊说道。  
她的声音原本就很低沉沙哑，经过这几年的工作后，愈发的成熟稳重，金容仙是很吃她这一套的。  
听到文星伊的声音，金容仙倒是不出声了，半晌才道，“我热…”  
文星伊直到这时才皱起眉，一边举着手机保持通话，一边拿过办公桌上的平板打开ig，果然在丁辉人一个小时前发的照片里的到了同学聚会这样的信息。  
金容仙肚子里的药性已经开始发作，也许文星伊的声音才是最重要的催情剂。  
“好热啊…”，金容仙扭动自己的身体，试图通过冰凉的床面降温，但耳边透过听筒传来的文星伊的声音却让她功亏一篑。  
“你先把衣服脱了吧”，文星伊说道，隔了十几秒又问，“好了吗？”  
“嗯…好舒服”，在文星伊的引导下，金容仙脱去了衣服，浮躁的身体逐渐放松了下来，夹着被子磨蹭。  
文星伊循循善诱的声音一如当年，她总是在说乖啦杰尼龟，听话。  
金容仙听见她说你乖，我们接吻好不好？我想亲亲你。她拿着电话贴近耳朵，把这句话翻来覆去重播了好几遍，觉得全身比刚刚更加热了起来。  
文星伊问你的Bra什么颜色？金容仙低头看下去，敞开的丝质衬衫里露出包裹着饱满的黑色Bra。  
“是…是你喜欢的黑色”，金容仙说道，电话那边立刻就回应，“那我现在就要解开它，你把腰往上一下抱住我”  
Bra被解开后，金容仙看到自己的两颗小樱桃已经立了起来，颜色粉嫩。  
“那我现在要摸了哦？”  
金容仙红着脸嗯了一声。手摸上自己的乳/尖，毕竟也是看过一些爱情动作片的人，金容仙大概知道应该怎么做，只是潜意识里觉得没什么意思，还不是自己摸自己而已。  
可是现在耳边是文星伊的呼吸声，带着一点压抑的鼻音，她说你乖，说你这里很软，要我用力点吗？  
金容仙的手指随着对方的话在自己乳/尖上揉捏，她闭着眼睛，似乎自己不再是自己，而这个房间，这张床上，也不再是只有自己。  
想到这里她不禁用力掐了一下乳头，刺痛的感觉让她叫了出来，“啊，我不要这样，好疼”  
耳边又传来了文星伊的低笑，她说乖，只有疼才会舒服，我们慢慢来，我喜欢这样的，你也喜欢的，我都知道。  
金容仙听话的继续手上的动作，随之而来的是自己嗯/嗯/啊/啊/的娇/喘声。她以前总对此很羞愧，觉得自己好像太爱叫了，像个放荡的女人，可自己就是控制不住。但文星伊却也很喜欢听她叫，甚至故意欺负她好让她叫唤得更厉害，她说那样她会越兴奋。  
乖，容，你叫的很好听，我很喜欢。  
文星伊感觉到自己的呼吸开始粗重了起来，耳朵像着了火，因为金容仙，她的腿间也有了感觉。  
但金容仙的下面早就湿了。她听见文星伊说宝贝，我想要你。  
金容仙摇摇头，“不行，你这么晚回家，我不要给你…”  
文星伊的呼吸又重了一些，她喘着粗气，声音都埋在喉结里。  
容…，是我不对，我保证以后不会了，现在先让你舒服好吗？  
金容仙犹豫了一下，“真的吗？”，她没有选择挂电话，大概是心里还抱着一丝侥幸。  
电话那头沉默了一下，然后又是温柔的笑声。  
文星伊笑着说，那你明天醒来，我就带你去吃早餐，你最喜欢的那家，好不好？  
金容仙躺在床上把手机开了免提不住的喘气，她的另一只手不争气的伸进自己的内裤里。  
文星伊走到阳台外，搭着扶杆让自己吹吹风冷静。  
她刚刚的确有点太投入了，也许是因为太久没有和金容仙这样交流过，有点不太真实。  
“你在听吗？”,文星伊问。想确认一下这只醉了酒的杰尼龟是不是睡过去了。  
“进来吧”，金容仙懒得回答，她现在全身每一处肌肤都是滚烫的，身体只想等文星伊的占有。  
“嗯”，文星伊应了一声，几秒之后才开口，“还是很紧，舒服吗？”  
“哈…啊舒服…”  
“这样的力度够吗？再快点好不好？”  
“嗯嗯要…快点…哈…”  
金容仙此刻的脑子已经乱的成浆糊一样，手的速度越来越快，脑海里出现了文星伊的脸。  
她抬手擦掉自己额前的薄汗，低头亲吻着她的额头，还带着低低的笑。  
“文星伊…”  
“嗯？”  
“你混蛋”  
清晰的一声低笑传来，是金容仙那些年喜欢的要命的那种带着鼻息的笑声。  
像是又回到了那些同床共枕的，文星伊嗅着她即使是没洗的头发都说香的清晨。  
“今晚玩得开心吗？”  
金容仙摇摇头，她知道对方看不见自己这个动作，可是她还是摇摇头。  
她眼神空洞的望着白色天花板，手机还贴在耳边，跨越两座城市带着一点点电流声音在空气里回响。  
金容仙觉得不开心，真的不开心。  
“是你说大家都带女朋友去，我才和你去的”  
对方一阵沉默。  
金容仙把手机拿起来，举在眼前看着那个数字递增，按下红色键，说了一声，“再见！”  
她说完就把手机关了机，扔到枕头底下趴着睡了。金容仙突然觉得自己也挺可笑的，居然说再见，说得好像她们真的会再见一样。  
文星伊拿下耳边的手机，看着这通三十一分钟十七秒的电话，按下了锁定屏幕。  
“下次一起去晚上的海边做吧…”，文星伊想起毕业旅行的酒店里，金容仙在她身下这么说过。 

第二天醒来时，如果不是看到十几个丁辉人的未接来电和显示昨晚与文星伊的通话记录，金容仙还以为是自己做了个春梦。  
她慢吞吞地下了床给丁辉人打了电话回复自己一切安好，当然把后面文星伊这部分省略过去了。  
打开冰箱，又觉得毫无胃口。丁辉人昨晚已经帮她请了假，金容仙想着还是回去睡个回笼觉好了。  
走到客厅时门铃适时的响起。  
门开，文星伊站在门外，举起手里印着金容仙最喜欢那家早餐店logo的袋子晃了晃。  
“嗨，杰尼龟”

“你来干嘛”，金容仙一边往嘴里塞油条，嘴角油腻腻的问。她知道以她们之间城市的距离，文星伊只能是昨晚挂断电话就直飞过来的。  
因为文星伊没有提到昨晚的那通电话，金容仙也闭口不谈，毕竟羞耻的是自己。  
文星伊单手撑着下巴笑道，“回来找我女朋友啊”，昨晚的事让她很有自信金容仙会接受自己。  
但金容仙并没有如她所愿那般。  
她停顿了下才说，“你让我等了两年七个月，我也不为难你，你就再等我个两年怎么样？”

 

  
TBC


End file.
